Kittypets/Roleplay
This is were you can roleplay as a kittypet. In a Twoleg Garden... I ate some food and walked outside the twoleg house. I chased around a few birds and laid down for a nap. Icy Awesome! 23:11, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Mickie paused by his twoleg, letting his housefolk pet him. "Ahhh, thanks," He meowed. Prickl ar:D 23:32, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Scarlet rolled in the grass in her front yard, her belly full of kits. (oh, and she needs a mate!) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:48, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Blaze jumped over the fence and played with his young housefolk with a piece of string "let it higher, higher" He purred --ThrushFlight 20:55, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Scarlet jumped back in her home, and had a few tasty treats. She licked her lips, and ran back outside to chase moths. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:22, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I hpped onto my feance. I saw Scarlet outside "When will your kits come?" I asked. Icy Awesome! 23:07, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Mickie lay down in his bed of grass drinking in the sweet smells of the garden. He heard voices. He scrambled onto the fence. "Hello?" Prickl ar:D 00:45, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Blaze hears voices and stops playing with his housefolk and in one leap, he manages to get on the fence. He sees that other kittypets were on it. ThrushFlight 02:06, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Scarlet sighed. "Sooner or later." she mewed. "Oh, hi Mickie!" Scarlet meowed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:56, October 29, 2011 (UTC) "Hi Mickie, hi Blaze!" I said (Can something bad happen to make this more exiting, I mean, we are just sayng hi to eachother.) Icy Awesome! 18:09, October 29, 2011 (UTC) "Hi! Did you hear about those alley cats snooping around in these parts?" Prickl ar:D 19:58, October 29, 2011 (UTC) "No, what are they doing here?" I asked. Icy Awesome! 20:01, October 29, 2011 (UTC) "Well the alley cats stayed in the city, but now there are so many alley cats that some are travelling to find a better place to live. Yesterday I was with Lily and two cats attacked us. They were all scraggling and stinky. They hurt Lily bad and I haven't seen her since." He explained. Prickl ar:D 20:05, October 29, 2011 (UTC) "That's bad," I replied (My cat is dumb :P) Icy Awesome! 20:07, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Suddenly a burning smell hit Mickie's nose. "I think there's a fire," He meowed. He began sniffing and edging along the fence. (Picking up the pace) Prickl ar:D 20:10, October 29, 2011 (UTC) "Oh holy fox dung, FIRE!" shouted Scrorch. We raced over to help him. Icy Awesome! 20:13, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Blaze got there first and began to kick dust and dirt on it. "It's no use. Help me" Blaze yowled -ThrushFlight 21:43, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I ran inside my house and brought out my water bowl. I poured it over the fire and put it out. Icy Awesome! 21:47, October 29, 2011 (UTC) The fire tried to go on again. "what the kibble?!" yowled Scarlet. She poured some of her water on it, and joined in on kicking more dirt over it. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:26, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I think it's gone," Mickie mewed. Prickl ar 13:58, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Scarlet sighed. She looked at Mickie. She liked him. Scarlet's brother, Fox walked up to her. The scars on his should were showing. "You still have those scars the wild cats bave you?!" she growled to her handsome brother. Fox sighed. "Fire?" he asked. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:58, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay